


All this leads to one outcome.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy can be a beautiful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All this leads to one outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt “watching you watch him”. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 2, 2008.

He tells himself that he isn’t jealous. He can’t be, because Dino Cavallone is a vain and soft and slightly effeminate idiot who is incredibly clumsy and is perfectly helpless without his men. Dino is NOT better than him, definitely not.

 

Still, it angers Gokudera whenever he finds himself at Tsuna’s side during Vongola-Cavallone negotiations, hands clenched into fists on his lap, listening to Dino and Tsuna talk, watching Dino flirt only too obviously with his “beloved younger brother” and noting the way Tsuna fends him off with laughter and banter. At least his boss is getting better at replying and not getting flustered. Gokudera used to want to kill something every time Dino succeeded in making Tsuna blush.

 

What Gokudera doesn’t know is that Tsuna finds his jealousy and possessiveness so endearing, and it’s part of the reason why Tsuna indulges Dino in as much as he can. That, and the sex they always have after a meeting is fantastic.


End file.
